


Mackerel and Apple Pie

by AiraKT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo cooks dinner for him and Kenma as he recalled how they got to that point of their relationship. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mackerel and Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work here on AO3 and actually my first english work ever, since I'm not a native speaker. And actually I'm kinda nervous about this, so please be kind? ^^"  
> And I'm really in love with Kuroo and Kenma because they are so adorable and how can you not love them? °3°  
> A lot of thanks to my dear little sister and my lovley friend Velexica for being such good beta-readers :)

If Kuroo was being completely honest, his mouth watered due to the scent of the salted mackerel pike that was being grilled loudly in his pan. He was never one to sell himself cheap – some people would even dare to tell him he was overconfident or arrogant – and that also applied to his cooking skills. The enthusiasm of his best friend Bokuto, whenever he and Akaashi were over for dinner, only added to said confidence. Not that it was uncommon for Bokuto to be enthusiastic about something but don’t mind the minor details. After he turned the fish over once more, he glanced towards the oven to make sure that everything was okay with his apple pie. He didn’t want Kenma to get grumpy at him and that would certainly happen if the apple pie was anything else than perfect.

Now that he thought about it, grilled salted mackerel pike and apple pie were the first things he learned to cook back then. Back then meaning five years ago, when Kenma and Kuroo finally decided to move in together. It hasn’t always been easy for them.

They started as childhood friends that would do anything and everything together. Well, in the beginning it was more like Kuroo forced his friend to do everything with him. But really only in the beginning. Kenma opened up to him really quickly and soon they would spend their childhood days playing either volleyball or video games. In middle school they started playing volleyball in the same team and Kuroo has never been happier. The same in high school. After Kuroo forced Kenma to join – no, scratch that, he _asked_ him, he would never force anyone – they played together again and went quite far with their team. Nekoma was a really good team, among the very best in Japan and Kuroo always liked to think back to these days.

At some point Kuroo’s feelings started to change. He didn’t really notice at first because of course he has always liked Kenma, has always liked him more than all his other friends.  He was still shocked whenever he thought back on his first wet dream involving his blonde friend. He even had remembered all the details until today. But after he managed to overcome the initial shock, he accepted his feelings for his best friend. Accepted, but never admitted it to anyone. The first hurdle was to tell someone about his sexuality. Who would have thought that Kuroo, _that_ Kuroo Tetsuro, who always had more than one girl swooning over him, turned out to be gay? Certainly not his friend Bokuto, when he told him during their third high school year. But thanks to the acceptance and encouragement of said owl-idiot – Bokuto was _really_ his friend – he decided to confess to Kenma. But deciding something and actually doing something are still two very different things. So he waited and waited and suddenly his third year came to an end.

A week before he moved out. No sooner than a week before he left his parents’ house did he manage to gather the courage to tell Kenma how he felt about him, how he _really_ felt about his blonde friend. He expected a lot of reactions – from laughter to disbelief and even disgust. But he certainly did _not_ expect Kenma to hit him with tears streaming down his face and telling him what a huge asshole he was.

Gulping at that memory Kuroo turned his attention back to the fish. “Kenma, can you set the table?” he called the blonde, who was sitting in the living room and playing some kind of adventure game.

“Mhm,” was the simple answer.

Kuroo chuckled. “Can you do it now?”

Kenma let out a deep sigh but stood up anyway after pausing his game. Soft sounds of plates and cutlery filled the silence and a small smile spread on Kuroo’s face. It was such a simple thing but somehow this domestic atmosphere always filled him with happiness. A warm and fuzzy kind of happiness.

“You’re finished?” Kenma asked him, when he walked into the kitchen. He stood next to him and glanced into the pan, his shoulder barely touching Kuroo’s arm.

“Yeah,” the raven replied, “you can already take the vegetables and the rice to the table.”

A few minutes later they sat at the table and blissfully ate their meal. It tasted wonderful, as expected. They talked about everything and nothing, Kuroo’s work at high school, Kenma’s thesis, the upcoming wedding of their friends Daichi and Suga and the last win of Kageyama’s and Hinata’s volleyball team.

Half a year. It took them half a year to speak about what happened that day. Actually speaking to each other at all. Kuroo was just really damn busy getting used to his university and living with his chaotic roommates without his caring mother. Back then he never even bothered to learn how to cook. It was way too easy to just order some pizza or to heat some frozen food.

He was back at his parents’ house during the break and managed to get Kenma out of his room and into the neutral territory of a café. When the younger one finally confessed why he was so angry that day, Kuroo was stunned and speechless. Of course he thought about it a lot for half a year, thought about what could have been Kenma’s feelings at that moment and why the blonde had looked so goddamn sad. But he never thought about his friend liking him back. Kenma told him how angry he was because Kuroo had been waiting for so long to confess his feelings. The blonde told him how he was in love with his best friend for a long time and how he came to terms with having that unrequited crush on him during his first year of high school. How he gave up on ever being more than just a friend.

They started slowly. Meeting each other regularly again, whenever Kuroo was at his old home, having dates, starting to hold hands, to hug. Their first kiss happened in Kenma’s room at a normal Saturday three months later. It was sweet and tender and just happened naturally. Nothing much changed between them except for more kisses to follow afterwards.

Kenma also moved closer to Tokyo’s center when he got into university and from that day on they saw each other nearly daily. The first time they had sex was very similar to their first kiss – it just happened naturally, was sweet and tender and also a bit messy. If you asked Kuroo he would simply say that it was perfect.

Like every other couple they also had problems. Kuroo was an incredibly jealous boyfriend, more so than any of them had ever thought. Kenma was really needy sometimes and would start to get awfully grumpy if Kuroo didn’t have enough time for him due to college, volleyball training and his job.  There were times when they nearly fought every day over really stupid things – they broke up with each other. But after a mere week of not being able to see the other they realized how they just couldn’t give up on this. They talked for hours, discussing all their problems and searching for compromises. That night was filled with desperate sex, full of sweet promises and “I love you”s.

Another major problem they encountered was Kenma’s family. Kuroo’s parents were pretty laid back when their son came out, and accepted him without hesitation but Kenma’s father was a whole different story. To state it simply, he was really disappointed in his son and had no problems telling him. His mother at least _tried_ to understand but told him how she needed time to think about “how strange and abnormal my son is” as she phrased it. The blonde was never one to cry much but this night he clung to Kuroo like a newborn and let out all his sadness and hurt. Together they managed and even though it still hurt like hell to see the rejection in his dad’s eyes, Kenma at least was able to talk to him normally again.

Two years later they decided to move in together. Of course this was a little more planned but the way it came up – just Kuroo suggesting it one day while eating dinner and Kenma agreeing – it resembled all their other important steps a lot. It was then that he decided to learn how to cook because he was damn sure that Kenma would never do it. But he didn’t mind. He actually started to enjoy it – after he had messed up a lot. The first dinner he cooked in their new home was grilled salted mackerel pike – his favorite dish – followed by apple pie – Kenma’s favorite dish.

Now, five years and some weeks later, they had that same dinner at the same table. His feelings were also still the same. Wait, no. That wasn’t quite the truth. His feelings were stronger right now, than they were back then. And somehow he knew that they would be even stronger in five years and some weeks, when they might be having that same dinner by pure coincidence. And even stronger in ten years or twenty years. He was only a little afraid that he will just burst with feelings when he  will be an old man.

“Kenma,” he said to get his boyfriend’s attention. When the blonde looked up, fork still in his mouth, the cat-like eyes full of bliss due to his tasty meal, Kuroo couldn’t help but smile. A deep and content smile. “Will you marry me?”

It took some moments for Kenma to understand just what his boyfriend had asked him and his eyes grew large in surprise. It took even longer for the raven to understand what his mouth just had articulated without his brain’s permission. “No, wait, I don’t know where that came from,” he tried to cover fast as Kenma just sat there and stared at him without saying anything. Kuroo’s cheeks got red and hot in embarrassment and his eyes shot down to his plate. “I’m sorry, just forget what I said. I just thought about how happy I  am being here with you and, like, how I want to still be here in five or ten years, and then, like, I don’t know, it just-“

“Yes.”

Startled the raven’s eyes shot up and searched for his boyfriend’s face. “What did you just say?”

“Yes, I would very much like to marry you,” Kenma repeated with one of the biggest and happiest smiles Kuroo has ever seen.

Before any of them could register it, the older one stood next to Kenma, his hands cupping the others cheeks to draw him in a passionate and loving kiss. “Fuck”, he murmured, after he drew back to allow both of them to breathe.

“What’s wrong?” Kenma asked quietly and looked into warm caramel eyes.

Kuroo brought their foreheads together, a smile ghosting on his face. “Can one die of happiness?”

He felt his boyfriend’s – his _fiancé’s_ – laughter as a slight movement on his lips. “I really hope not,” was his simple answer.

At that the raven simply smiled wider, his chest now nearly bursting of this warm, happy feelings – and a way too fast heartbeat – bringing their lips together again for another kiss, this time slow and tender.

“Say, Kuro,” Kenma said after a long pause. The raven hummed in answer. “Is the apple pie finished yet?”

A loud and joyful laughter erupted from Kuroo’s stomach and after voicing all his happiness he smiled at his beautiful – and pouting – fiancé. “Yes, my dear glutton,” he said “We can eat your apple pie now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happend.  
> I swear, I just wanted them to have dinner and suddenly Kuroo's thoughts got all out of hand and he started to talk without my permission. So yeah. But I'm not sorry because I love them and they deserve so much happiness :3  
> Please, please leave some form of critique, I will be entirely grateful :)


End file.
